Sparks
by Okamimaru
Summary: People can only resist sweet temptation for so long... Saku/Hina


**Chapter 1~**

"Its over." those two words flashed across my phone in a text message. Once again, another failed attempt at maintaining a steady boyfriend. God I could never catch a break. Why bother trying? He was number five. As depressing as it may sound I've been dumped all those five times. Relationships and me just don't mix. I currently sat in the lunch room, nibbling every now and then on my peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Another break up. Hinata?"

"How could you tell?" I grumble to my best friend, Sasuke.

He smirks, "You always have that confused irritated look on your face, when you get dumped. You're never angry about the break ups, just irritated. By the way, have you seen Ino?"

"Its irritating! Kiba barely allowed any time for the relationship to actually develop! And no I haven't, why would I keep track of your girlfriend!" I put emphasis on your.

"Hinata. Its been a month and a half. If there's no spark by now, there will never be any spark. Besides don't say it like that, I'm starting to get the impression your jealous of her!" Sasuke explains.

"Shut up!" I hiss, earning another smirk from him.

"Don't be angry just because you know I'm right! Its okay I know how irresistible I am!" He taunts. I'm too busy studying an unfamiliar figure to come up with a comeback. She wore a black short sleeve shirt and a pink skirt. He porcelain like skin seemed to glow and her messy untamed pink hair was pulled loosly into a ponytale, leaving strands to frame her face perfectly. "Beautiful." I whisper, without even thinking.

"Huh what did you say Hina?" Sasuke asks startled.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." I reply still staring at the girl. The girl noticing my more then forty seconds staring, meets my gaze; I look away and go back to eating my sandwich.

"Hina, could you get me a napkin?" Sasuke asks.

"Sure." I reply. Getting up from where I was sitting, I turn around only to find myself face to face with the girl from earlier. Taken by surprise I stumble backwards, using the table as a seat.

"Is there something on my face?" she asks.

"Huh?" is all I can say.

"Is there something on my face, or is customary at this school to stare at new students like they're aliens? You kept staring earlier." bitterness seeped from her voice.

"No I'm sorry." I couldn't help but flinch at her harsh tone of voice.

"Hi I'm Sasuke, what's your name?" Sasuke jumps in to kill the building tension.

"Sakura." is all she says.

"That's a unu-" Casey begins but is cut off.

"I know." Aspen replies, leaving not much room for conversation.

"Same goes for Hinata and her older sister." I gulp hearing this; things were beginning to be okay, since the attention wasn't focused on me.

"Oh really now?" Sakura fixes her gaze on me.

"Yeah." I whisper, taking the moment as a chance to take a bite out of my sandwich.

"What's her?" she asks.

I swallow before answering, "Hinabi."

"That's nice." she says yawning. I couldn't help but blush, feeling low, apparently I was boring her. Something stirred inside of me and I couldn't help but stare at the girl a standing a few feet in front of me; sadness at not holding this her interest. Wait! What was I saying! Whats it to me if this girl likes me! She suddenly looks curiously at me.

"Geez what I do? You look like a kicked puppy!" she growls taking a step toward me. I back away not wanting this stranger near me. Sasuke just sat there watching us, ignoring my pleading looks for help, looking more intriged if anything.

"Hey I don't bite, what's the deal!" she moves closer. I scoot back even more and curse myself for always choosing a table right up against the wall. "Now tell me whats the deal?" she questions again, placing a hand on each side of my waist. I could feel my face hitting maximum temperature and it felt as if it were about to burn off; she was way too close!

"You feeling alright Hina?" Sasuke pipes up, amusement laced his voice.

"Oh she'll be alright, I'll fix her." Sakura says, I couldn't help but catch a unknown hidden meaning behind her words.

"How do you plan to do that?" Sasuke pries.

"Just watch."

"Leave me alone I'm fine!" I blurt out, not liking where this situation was going.

"Then why is your face redder then blood, you could be running fever and we can't have that now can we?" determination so evident in her voice, I couldn't help but believe her. God what was with this girl! She takes another step toward me and promptly sits in my lap. Why didn't anyone try to stop what this girl was doing to me! Ah! Now I sounded dirty! I scolded myself for not only choosing a table against the wall, but also one in the very back of the cafeteria out of sight from every body else. Her face came close to mine and I could feel her breath on my face. Instinctively I tried to push her away; she grabs both of my hand and intertwines our fingers and places the other one on her waist, and closes the distance between us. My mind goes blank; Sasuke begins choking on his coke and spits it out. I can feel the color draining from my face, even though I couldn't comprehend what entirely was going on at that moment.

"There see, I told I could get rid of all that red, now she's back to normal." Sakura pulls away, jumps off my lap, and without a second word walks off. I watch numbly, void of any emotion as she goes.

"You okay Hina?" Sakura asks cautiously, there was no longer a teasing tinge to his voice only concern.

"What just happened?"

"She kissed you." he replies slowly. I try to work my mouth to form words, but all that comes out is squeaking.

"WHAT!" Finally leaves my mouth. Sasuke just stares at me wide-eyed. I don't wait for his answer and storm off in the direction Sakura took.

Walking out of the cafeteria I storm down the nearest hallway. After ten minutes of searching I give up and decide it's a good time to got to my locker and collect my books for my next classes. Shutting my locker I turn around to find Sakura's teasing face.

"Looking for me?" she asks.

"What was the deal back there? You, you, you..."

"Kissed you? Don't act surprised! You're no different from me." she states.

"You're wrong."

"Am I?" she questions, pinning me against the wall. Oh boy! More weird things! These thoughts run through my head. How the hell do I get into these messes?

"I've had boyfriends!" I retort as my last defense.

"Has the relationship ever lasted very long? Besides back there, that was your first kiss wasn't it. I could tell, you didn't even try to push me away. Is that why you came looking for me, for more fun?" Sakura smirks, she gently grinds her body into my lower area.

"No! I came to confront you and tell you to stay away from me!" Even as I said this I knew I was lying. I had no idea why I had come looking for this girl; it was just an impulse.

"Sure." she says; she knew I was lying. I push her away and she stumbles backwards, seeming startled. Not waiting for an answer I power walk away, in a way afraid to see her reaction.

"You'll be back. Believe me, you'll be back." she calls out to me.

**Okamimaru:**

I wrote this during last summer, enjoy! Please review if you want a chapter 2!


End file.
